Enlightenment
by rujakcuka
Summary: Sebelum pergi, ia membuang potongan rambutnya ke dalam tong sampah. — Yamato/Taka. untuk shunshines.


**disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**details**: Yamato/Taka. drama/angst. _future-fic_, _timeline_ saat kuliah di Saikyoudai.  
**note**: untuk shunshines. _early birthday fic_ tapi malah bikin angst heuheu

* * *

.

**enlightenment**  
© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan rincinya hal tersebut bermula, namun yang Taka tahu, Yamato senang menenggelamkan tangan dalam surai perak miliknya.

Telapak tangannya kasar karena pengalaman bertahun-tahun berada di lapangan, tapi sentuhannya lembut dan tidak pernah sampai rambutnya kusut. Seperti bagaimana ia seharusnya, Yamato sangat berterus-terang dalam berkomentar, misalnya tentang bagaimana rambutnya tetap rapi walau tertiup angin, bagaimana rambutnya tetap menyebarkan wangi maskulin meski sehabis latihan, dan berbagai bagaimana lainnya.

Mulutnya banjir akan kata-kata. Akan tetapi, Yamato tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang negatif perihal rambutnya.

Taka hanya melirik dari balik halaman-halaman novelnya.

* * *

Ketika berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Yamato bagai seseorang yang agung. Ucapannya tegas dan tidak pernah bertele-tele. Perilakunya tertata rapi. Fisiknya sangat mengintimidasi. Menurutnya Akademi Teikoku dan Universitas Saikyou sama saja; orang-orang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengatakan tidak padanya. Para anggota Saikyoudai Wizards adalah pengecualian.

Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Taka. Senyumnya sumringah dan lebih lebar dari seharusnya.

Taka mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak lama, salah satu tangannya melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balasan.

Saat Yamato datang menghampirinya, tangannya menepuk punggung si Elang sehingga jemarinya terselip di antara rambutnya. Telapak tangannya terasa sangat luas. Taka mengalihkan pupilnya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan.

* * *

Taka tahu bagaimana perempuan dari berbagai kalangan dan rentang usia memandang Yamato.

Tidak susah, sebenarnya, mengingat kilauan dalam sepasang pupil yang membesar dan senyuman yang susah ditahan adalah dua hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan. Bukan sekali dua kali ada yang ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan Yamato. Beruntung yang bersangkutan adalah pribadi yang tegas, sehingga ia dapat mengusir orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan tanpa siapa pun menyadarinya.

Lain hal kalau orang-orang tersebut bukanlah orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kebaikannya.

Satu hari, mereka bertiga tengah duduk bersama di sebuah kafe layaknya teman. Karin mulanya datang dengan rambut yang tidak tertata rapi—tidak dalam kepangannya yang biasa. _Draft_ komiknya belum selesai dan hari itu adalah tenggat waktunya. Sifat dasarnya yang gampang merasa sungkan, termasuk dalam membatalkan janji, membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Kautahu, Karin," ucap Yamato dengan helaian pirang Karin di antara jemarinya; kepangannya sudah jadi setengah. Perempuan yang dimaksud melirik dengan ekspresi panik. "Kalau kau tidak enak untuk mengatakan tidak, kau bisa langsung bilang alasannya tanpa harus bilang tidak."

Karin hanya mengangguk singkat, entah karena takut atau terdesak waktu. Gesekan alat tulis dengan kertasnya mulai panas karena proses gambar yang kecepatannya di atas rata-rata.

Taka mengingat bahwa selama ini Yamato tidak pernah mengepang rambutnya—menawarkan pun tidak. Rambut ibu Yamato selalu dipotong pendek dan, selain beliau, semua anggota keluarganya lelaki.

Rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di setiap milimeter tubuhnya. Sebuah suara di belakang pikirannya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang baik.

* * *

Suatu ketika, Mamori muncul di latihan sore dengan rambut yang tergelung rapi. Sederhana, sebenarnya, namun tampak elegan. Mengomplemen parasnya yang memang elok sejak awal.

Pujian dan lirikan berbinar banjir untuknya. Mamori membalas dengan ekspresi senangnya yang biasa: malu dan sama sekali bukan untuk menarik perhatian. "Tadi saat bangun, rambutku sangat berantakan dan susah dirapikan."

Satu suara bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menata rambutmu?"

"Ah." Perempuan tersebut melirikkan sepasang bola mata kebiruannya ke arah Yamato yang tersenyum bangga seperti biasa. "Yamato-_kun_ membantuku. Katanya, daripada capek karena terus menyisir, lebih baik rambutnya digelung saja."

Hari itu, seusai latihan, Taka pulang lebih dulu.

* * *

Sudah beberapa malam Taka habiskan dengan memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya dia inginkan.

Dia sudah mencoba untuk menahan diri. Hal-hal yang ada di mimpinya bukan sesuatu yang cocok untuknya. Napasnya tersengal dan lelaki tersebut mencoba untuk mengaturnya kembali sambil menghitung dari satu sampai hilang hitungan.

Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu tak juga pergi dari bagian belakang pikirannya, bersembunyi dan muncul di saat Taka sangat membencinya. Terbersit di batinnya kalau semua perempuan mungkin terasa lembut dan manis seperti gula.

Entah. Dia tidak pernah mengalaminya secara langsung. Dia hanya mengerti kalau dia kasar dan tidak manis.

* * *

Taka telah melakukan suatu perubahan besar. Ayahnya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaget saat anaknya keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu.

"Taka," panggil Masaru, lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Ambilah sejumlah uang dari dompet ayah—ada di saku kanan jas yang digantung di pintu kamar—dan pergilah untuk merapikan rambutmu."

Masaru tidak bertanya. Dia tahu hari seperti ini akan datang. Bukan ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taka akhir-akhir ini, hanya saja adakalanya sesuatu lebih baik tidak diucapkan.

Anak bungsunya hanya mengangguk singkat dengan rambut yang kini hanya mencapai belakang leher dan berantakan di sana-sini. Sebelum pergi, ia membuang potongan rambutnya ke dalam tong sampah.

Rambutnya seperti benang perak yang mulanya mahal, tapi sekarang tidak berharga karena sudah bersentuhan dengan sampah.

* * *

Sesuai yang Taka duga, reaksi teman-temannya sama hebohnya dengan saat seseorang tidak sengaja mencukur rambut Agon di Amerika.

Banyak orang—teman satu kelas, departemen, klub, semuanya—menanyakan alasannya memangkas rambutnya yang sebelumnya dibiarkan begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun. Dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban: (1) menghalangi saat latihan dan (2) repot mengurusinya.

Baru sekarang Taka merasa kepalanya jauh lebih ringan. Mungkin lebih ringan dibanding saat ia masih seorang bocah ingusan yang bermain _baseball_.

Dia tahu kalau tidak hanya sekali ada perempuan yang memandanginya takjub. Yang dia baru tahu adalah bahwa potongan rambutnya sekarang—yang mana mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya—membawa angin segar dan semburat kemerahan di pipi para perempuan yang melihatnya kala itu.

Hanya Hiruma yang bereaksi lain daripada yang lain. Saat di dalam _clubhouse_ tersisa mereka berdua, Hiruma berkata, "Kalau memang rambutmu menghalangi latihan, harusnya kau sudah memotong rambutmu sejak zaman sekolah, Rambut Panja—ups," ia memotong dengan sengaja dan sebuah seringai tersemat di bibirnya. "Aku harus mencari julukan baru, ya, Rambut Pendek Sialan."

Saat Taka tidak mengatakan apapun, Hiruma terkekeh. "Patah hati, eh? Beruntung Rambut Liar Sialan tidak latihan hari ini," tambahnya sembari membawa tasnya dan bersiap pergi. "Siapkan alasan terbaikmu kalau nanti dia bertanya."

* * *

"Kau bisa memberitahuku, kautahu."

Taka melirik sebentar pada Yamato yang duduk di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ di tangannya. Wilde bukan penulis favoritnya. Dia lebih senang membaca sesuatu seperti _The Catcher in the Rye_ atau _Kafka on the Shore_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya dia baca.

Manik hazelnya kembali ke huruf-huruf yang tercetak di novel. "Tentang apa?"

"Apa pun. Katanya, seseorang memotong rambutnya secara drastis karena dua alasan: ingin buang sial atau patah hati," balas Yamato mantap. "Aku baru tahu kau baca Wilde."

Taka kembali menimpal, "Aku bahkan baru tahu kau tahu Wilde."

Kemudian Yamato tertawa renyah. Taka tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya merasa lega karena yang bersangkutan tidak bertanya sama sekali mengenai rambut pendeknya. Yamato cuma kaget bukan main.

"Anggap saja aku ingin buang sial," respon Taka pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin buang sial?"

"Aku sempat menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kucapai." Pandangan Taka menerawang ke atas langit. "Jadi, setidaknya, aku ingin membuang bagian yang tidak diinginkan dari keinginanku itu."

Pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Yamato memandangi lelaki di sampingnya tanpa seulas senyuman. Tipis pun tidak. Perubahan yang terkesan sepele, tapi rambut pendek Taka membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain, baik dari segi penampilan maupun sikap.

Seperti orang asing.

"Baiklah." Yamato masih melihat ke arah Taka dengan dagu yang ditopang. "Tapi sejujurnya aku agak kecewa karena tidak bisa bermain dengan rambut panjangmu lagi."

Taka kemudian menutup novelnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke depan—entah menatap apa—dan, di balik air mukanya yang tenang, ia terkesan sendu.

"Kecewalah sesukamu."


End file.
